Celestial Sight
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: This all started because I was looking for a brother I barely knew about. And now, I had to live with the consequences. How was I supposed to know he'd have been right under my nose the whole time! OC's Pov with slight NaLu. M to be safe.
1. My Arrival

**A/N: **Ugh, I told myself I wouldn't post this, but I just have to. Let me know if you guys want another chapter. And tell me if you think my OC should go solo or be paired with one of the characters. It took me months to finish this one so don't expect it to be updated very soon, and please Review!

* * *

><p>Celestial Sight<p>

I really hate these stupid looks people keep giving me. They act like I'm not even human. Though, I couldn't really blame them. I did look a little too suspicious. Only a blind man wouldn't be able to point me out in a crowd. What, with my silver locks of hair that flowed down to just barely brush my hips, my unusually sharp canines that probably looked like they could rip through someone's throat and my snake like eyes that were a deep amber.

Most of all, I hated the fact that sometimes I'd zone out and have the strangest daydreams, but not be able to remember a damn face once I came to! It was always so damn blurry. Though I had several, they repeated at random. It happened a lot. Something that was written in the stars would play through my head like a movie. Sometimes I'd see a head of Gold hair and Pink hair. Once I even saw a large black dragon strike an island with a powerful roar. Two years later, I caught wind that a Dragon had attacked an island known as Tenroujima and watched the very same scene play out on a lacrima vision.

I've traveled alone for years, searching for someone who was supposed to be my brother. My Foster mother, Hoshimi, told me of a boy I'd been found wandering with while she was taking a stroll with her husband, if you want to call him that. For some reason we had to be split up and trained separately in magic. I've been wanting to find him if only to know what he's like, but with no such luck. It doesn't help that I can't remember her lovers name and I never learned my brothers either.

So I'm currently sitting at a café, drinking a cup of coffee and earning a few shaky glances from passerby's before I continue my trek on foot, and a couple of lingering glances to my body from perverted men.

I wasn't in just any town though. I was in the hometown of Sabertooth, the notoriously known second most powerful guild in Fiore. I always liked second better anyway, too much power leads to arrogance. Too much fame leads to dick headed-ness. As proven by the last Grand Magic Games.

I needed some place to stay where I wouldn't get sick from the nauseating smell of tobacco or someone trying to slit my throat for my cash or trying to take advantage of me. Not that it ever works anyway, but a girl can get tired of fending off horny thugs. And I don't have a lot of cash on me any ways. So, I'm planning on joining Sabertooth. Besides, I can't just wander aimlessly while looking for some mystery boy. I need _somewhere_ to return to. Sabertooth may never be a home, but at least it would be damn close.

I happily finished my coffee and thanked the cashier. I pulled my cloak hood up and walked down the streets straight for the Sabertooth Guild hall.

It was barely 5 in the afternoon by the time I reached the guild. I pushed one of the large doors open with ease, slipping inside and getting a few curious glances before people shrugged and returned to whatever business they were up to before.

I walked up to a boy with unruly blond hair and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and frowned, furrowing his brows in curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asked me. His eyes were a deep baby blue, his canines were just as sharp as mine and he had a scar intersecting with his right eye brow.

"I'm looking for the master of the guild, may I speak with them?" I asked nonchalantly. The blond stood up, he was a good six inches taller than me and looked much more muscular, not that I wasn't strong myself.

"Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth, how may I help you?" He asked. He seemed like he could have made that sound much more threatening if he'd wanted to.

"My name is Akemi Hoshi. I'm searching for someone who is… very important to me. I have yet to find him, but I was wondering if I could possibly join the guild? I'd likely be leaving as frequently as I could and may not come back for months at a time, but I'd be as helpful as possible when I was present." I explained swiftly. Sting seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Mmm… What Magic do you use?" He asked.

"…I'm a dragon slayer." I admitted with a shrug. He smiled brightly.

"What do you know, a Dragon Slayer? Just like you and I, Rogue." He said, slinging his arm across my shoulders. I would've twisted his arm behind his back had I not been trying to get into the guild.

"I think it would be wise to question what kind of Dragon Slayer, Sting." A voice scoffed from the shadows. I jumped slightly. It was hard to tell that anyone was lurking in the small shadows with the stench of Alcohol wafting all over the place.

This place had gotten a good reputation since the Grand Magic Games a few years back, so I wasn't too worried. However, if this place showed any signs of hostility to anyone, I was going to remove the guild mark myself and leave. Still, that didn't mean that these guys couldn't get drunk and have a good time every once in a while.

"You're right, Rogue, but what's with the wise crap? She's a Dragon Slayer! We could take her if she proves to be trouble.

"I'm going to leave if you show any signs of trouble yourselves." I muttered. Sting laughed at that. "And would you please get your arm from around me? I don't like to be touched." I said, pinching a finger and removing his arm from my shoulders. He rubbed his head sheepishly. Geez, and this guy was a Guild Master? He has more in common with a child.

He chuckled apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and smiling at me.

"A Celestial Dragon Slayer." I stated and crossed my arms over my chest, getting irritated. The owner's face of the voice from the shadows came into the light finally and peered down at me. He was also a good six inches taller than little me, but he was far more intimidating than Sting. He had a curtain of black bangs covering his right eye with a scar cutting across his nose and diving beneath the curtain of hair. The one eye you could see was a deep shade of red, strong and kind yet soft and sad. Still, with no hesitation I looked up at him, watching his breath, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Sting, what do you want to do?" The dark haired boy asked. Sting shrugged.

"I say let her join, there's no harm in it." Sting replied with a shrug. I didn't get to contemplate what he'd said however because of what happened next.

Rogue leaned down to be eye level with me, inspecting me closer. I stood my ground. There's no way I'm letting him scare me. I'm not intimidated easily.

"What color?" He asked flatly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked. He stood straight again.

"What color do you want the guild mark?" He asked me. I hesitated, never taking my gaze from his piercing red eye. "Well?" He questioned, obviously getting a bit impatient with my silence. I thought for a second longer until I smiled. Yes, that color would do nicely.

"Make it a golden white." I said. He eyed me for a moment before shrugging and walking behind a counter to get the mark stamp and magical ink pad. He walked back over to me with the items in hand.

"Most of the Dragon Slayer's we've run into all have their guild marks on one shoulder or the other. Where do you want yours?" He asked. I took only half a second to think about it, deciding rather quickly.

"My right shoulder." I said simply, stepping sideways and revealing said shoulder. The stamping only took a moment and I could the magic ink tingle on my skin as I moved my cloak back in place.

"Uh, is there anywhere available I could stay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just upstairs. Rogue will show you." Sting said. Rogue snapped his head up to Sting with disbelief. Sting just smiled and patted Rogue on the shoulder. "I've the monthly Guild Master meeting, remember? I should be back in a few days. Until then, just ask Rogue here to show you the ropes." Sting smirked and walked out the guild doors. Rogue was glaring after him until he sighed and turned back to me.

"C'mon, it's just this way." He said and started walking to a flight of stairs. I noticed that there was a bulletin with several sheets of paper plastered all over it. The stairs led up to a loft of sorts and there was a hallway directly in front of the stair case. I followed Rogue through the hallway in silence for a few moments.

"…I've never heard of a Celestial Dragon layer before." Rogue stated, not turning to face me.

"That's because they're incredibly rare." I replied nonchalantly, deciding to take in the surroundings as I passed them. There were candelabras lining the walls as we passed. The wooden floor creaked beneath our feet and dark wood stretched up the walls about three feet, leaving the rest to be dressed in attractively cracked, tan wallpaper. The doors we passed weren't very close together, leaving me to believe that the rooms on the other side were fairly large. I secretly hoped they had a library somewhere here. I'd love to get my hands on a book or five dozen.

"Rare? Dragon slayers themselves are rare, so now there's such a thing as a rare Dragon Slayer?" Rogue asked. Even if he didn't show it, I could tell he was slightly amused.

"Yes, there are, and please don't make me explain. It's far too complicated and I don't have the energy for it right now." I said, rubbing my temples in emphasis. His head was slightly tilted in my direction, but he kept walking.

"What about your Dragon? Did they disappear like the other Dragon Slayers, or are you like Sting and I?" He asked. I looked to the ground. That's something I hadn't thought about in a long while. I didn't make any gesture or sign to show I'd answer. That seemed to be enough for him. He gave me an empathetic look and continued walking, me following close behind. He didn't pry for any more of my biography after that. Maybe I'd tell them one day, but not now. If I told them everything right off the bat, I'm not sure what they'd do. Much less what I'd do.

"Here we are." He said, stopping in front of a dark wood door. He opened it for me and I stepped inside. It wasn't huge, but the room was definitely a generous size with a queen size bed against the wall to my right, the foot of the bed facing out ward into the middle of the room and dressed in white sheets. There was a desk in the right corner directly in front of me on the other side of the bed and empty bookshelves lined the corner to the left with a window right next to it. I'd fix the empty bookshelves soon enough. Across from the bed was a simple white door that led either to a closet or a bathroom. Despite the simplicity in the room, I was still in awe.

"If you need anything, Sting and I share a room just next door to the right, but for right now I'll be downstairs. Make yourself at home." He said flatly and exited the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and unslung the bag I'd been carrying over my shoulder on to the floor next to my bed. I unclasped my cloak and laid it on the bed, sitting heavily right next to it. I didn't feel like emptying my bag right now, not that I had a lot in there.

Now that I think about it, I only had three outfits with me. The combination of a blue crossed strap top and long navy skirt with a slice up to high thigh and two others in my bag. I sighed. If I was going to stay here for as long as I thought I would, I would need clothes. And to get clothes, I'd need money, which I can acquire by doing jobs that were on the board I'd seen downstairs. But, just for a little while, I might as well settle in. And with that thought in mind I laid on my back and let exhaustion take me after a long and tiring day.

_The next day_

I woke the next morning to the blinding rays of sunlight. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes of the remaining sleep. I grabbed the covers, preparing to throw them off me when I froze. I don't remember getting up from bed when I decided to take a nap yesterday. In fact, I don't remember crawling beneath the covers. I sniffed the air carefully. A scent of midnight air and pine hit my nose. Someone had been here.

Shaking the thought from my head I tossed the covers off and stood up, stretching my arms above my head. If someone was here last night, they were probably checking on me or something. If it were anything else, I think I'd know. Besides, the scent smelled like something I'd smelled recently. Dropping my arms I looked over to the door I'd seen yesterday. Curiosity claimed me and I walked over, opening the door.

It was a bathroom. Simple white tiles, a white tub, sink and toilet. Nothing special, except that the tub was a bit bigger than me. There were two mirrors. One was above the sink and the other was a full body one, set right next to the tub.

Boy, did a bath sound really nice.

I turned the faucets on and as it began to fill I stripped off my clothes. As I waited for the tub to fill I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Wrinkled and aged scars marred the pale skin of my body. Battle scars from my years of traveling. I even had scars on my face, but they weren't noticeable anymore unless you were looking for them. I shook my head and looked to the now full tub. I stepped into the steaming water. A shiver ran up my spine as my sore muscles met the therapeutic waters. I sunk my whole body, save my head into the bath and sat for a minute, relaxing all my limbs and letting my long hair tickle the skin in its reach.

This was bliss.

After a thorough cleans and relaxation, I finally got up and out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around myself. It covered all the scars except for the ones on my long legs and chest above my breast.

I walked out of my bathroom and went straight for the bag that was on my bed. I pulled out my other outfit which consisted of a black cross top like yesterdays and dark jeans that hugged my thighs, loosening up on the lower leg and black boots. I put the clothes on and walked outside.

After I had breakfast down stairs I went to the job board and picked one. After briefly asking Rogue how to officially take the job and doing as he said I headed out to do it.

It was a simple job really. 50,000 jewel to serve and cook at a restaurant all day. Many of the customers were happy with my cooking and most of the perverts commented on my revealing uniform I was given. I kindly threatened them with unimaginable pain if they so much as looked at me the wrong way again after that. By the end of the day I left with my reward money. The old man who ran the place asked if I wanted a part time job there, but I kindly declined, explaining that I wouldn't be around too often.

When I got back to the guild, I informed Yukino that the job had been completed. I smiled and just about left when she told me to wait a moment.

"Rogue wanted me to tell you he's waiting for you at the station for a mission. You're supposed to be catching the five thirty train." I grimaced. Great, trains. And what's with this surprise mission? He's got a lot of explaining to do.

I thanked her for passing on the message and quickly ran upstairs to my room, simply grabbing the travel bag I hadn't unpacked yet, putting my beige cloak on and went straight out the door again. The station was about a fifteen minute walk and it was about five right now.

When I got to the station Rogue was sitting on a bench out front.

"What's with the sudden mission?" I said, startling him from his train of thought. He shrugged and stood.

"Not sure. A request came in today that specifically requested two dragon slayers from the top two guilds. Since Sting isn't here right now, you were the only other dragon slayer." Rogue explained briefly.

"Wait, so this is a mission for two guilds?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"Us and two of the Fairy Tail mages. We're taking a train to magnolia to meet them." Rogue shrugged again. I had to stop myself from groaning. Trains, I hate them. Suddenly there was a gentle tugging on my shirt. I looked to the space between Rogue and I to see a tiny little green cat dressed in a pink frog costume.

"Frosch would like to introduce himself!" The cat declared and jumped onto my lap, holding out his little paw. Rogue chuckled a little.

"I almost forgot. Akemi, this is my exceed Frosch, Frosch this is the new dragon slayer Akemi." Rogue introduced us.

"Oh, he's adorable!" I exclaimed, scooping the little cat into my arms and hugging him tightly but carefully.

"Frosch thinks so too." He said, hugging me back. I giggled a little. How didn't I notice him before!

We waited for the train the rest of the time, Rogue telling me more about the mission. From what the flyer said, four dragon slayers were required but there could be up to two extra mages. Our task was to protect a small group of people as they passed through treacherous mountains that were infested with mountain Vulcan, bandits and Dark Mages.

"What mountain is it?" I asked as the train began to pull into the station.

"They call it Mt. Ice Dragon." Rogue said, standing up and picking up his bags.

"That's a cool name." I laughed, mimicking his actions and walking beside him to the unloading train.

"It's supposed to be called that because at the very top of the mountain there's a formation of rocks that look just like a roaring dragon."

"Frosch thinks that sounds scary." The little cat said, shrinking into my cloak. I crouched down to pet his head comfortingly.

"You don't need to worry." I said. "If any scary monsters show up, we'll protect you." I told him. He smiled.

"Frosch will too!" He declared happily. I laughed and stood up straight, finally boarding the dreaded train.

As soon as the train started moving my stomach lurched. Though I wasn't expecting Rogue to turn green as well. I didn't need to ask, since the only thing similar about us was our Magic.

When the train stopped I recovered enough to drag Rogue to his feet and get off, with Frosch's help. Imagine my surprise when I finally realized he was _flying_!

Once we were off the train, I heard someone snickering at us.

"Ha, sucks for you, Rogue!" A boy snickered. I looked up, seeing a shocking fringe of pink hair. The next voice belonged to a rather busty blonde girl.

"Natsu, stop being rude, you know that you would be in just the same position as him right now." She said. The boy, Natsu, ignored her and looked curiously at me.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Sting?" The pinkette demanded rudely.

"Would you mind helping me out before berating me with questions, pinky?" I snapped weakly. Natsu huffed.

"It's Salmon!" He insisted. The blonde woman shook her head.

"Don't mind him, you take a seat, Rogue must be heavy." She said kindly. I nodded in agreement, flashing a pained smile. Carefully, I set the shadow dragon slayer down on a bench before going around and laying down on the one behind him.

"Oi, don't lay down, we need to get moving, I wanna kick some Vulcan ass!" Natsu declared energetically.

"Do you mind quieting down a notch? Rogue is still unconscious and I'm still sick to my stomach, not to mention the next train we have to take comes in fifteen minutes." I heaved weakly. That was when I saw a head of blue hair split into pigtails.

"Troia." They said and nearly instantly, my nausea was gone. I bolted upright, stunned for a moment. Then I looked over and saw a young girl, no older than thirteen smiling kindly at me.

"What did you do?" I asked, returning her smile.

"You're motion sickness shouldn't bother you for a few hours." She said and held her hand out for me. "My name is Wendy. I'm a sky Dragon Slayer." She smiled. I smiled back. Straightened out on the bench and shook her outstretched hand.

"Akemi. Sorry Sting couldn't make it, he had the guild masters meeting so I'll be his replacement." I told her. The blond woman took the seat next to me.

"I'm Lucy, and the pink haired boy is Natsu, our fire Dragon Slayer." She explained, gesturing to him.

"He's pretty eager to fight, I take it?" I deadpanned. She nodded with a sweat drop.

"Unfortunately, and it gets us all into a lot of troublesome situations." Lucy admitted

"Luckily, I know some very useful healing spells and ability enchantments." She said proudly. I smiled.

"That's really cool." I said.

"So, Aky, what kind of dragon slayer are you?" pinky asked me.

"It' Akemi and I'm not answering that." I said indignantly.

"What, why?" He asked.

"I don't like your tone." I said.

"Oh, is that so? Well I don't like your eyes!" He declared.

"Like you can talk, yours are practically deep pits!" I exclaimed.

"You wanna go?!" He seethed.

"Bring it, mush brain!" I bit out. I jumped back and held my palm in his direction as Natsu engulfed his fist in flame. He was about to lunge at me when Lucy came up next to him and pinched his ear, is fire staunching immediately.

"Not now, idiot, the train's early." Lucy said nonchalantly as he cringed from the tugging on his ear. Without releasing his ear, she stormed over to the unloading train. I heaved a sigh. I was kinda itching to fight him too.

"Lushee, stop being mean to Natsu!" A little flying Blue feline whined, chasing after the blond and Fire Breath.

"Honestly, he sets a terrible example for Wendy." A white cat mumbled under her breath from beside Wendy.

Giving a sigh, I hauled Rogue's arm over my shoulder once more and followed Lucy to the train. Natsu just about passed out as soon as we got on board. When we'd gotten to our train car, Wendy tried casting Troia on Natsu, but there was no change I his demeanor. Wendy then bowed her head in shame.

"Not again…" she whimpered dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"This happened once before, Wendy isn't strong enough to cast a successful Troia on him." Lucy said, absent mindedly putting Natsu's head on her lap. I raised a mental eyebrow at that, but brushed it off as the cat I know as Happy stretched out on Natsu's chest and I turned to Wendy.

"It'll be alright Wendy, you can at least cast Troia on Rogue here." I said, attempting to cheer her up. Said slayer seemed to have stirred when I was carrying him onto on the train and seemed to be in a state much like Natsu's. Wendy nodded, smiling and casted Troia on the black haired boy.

No reaction. Wendy bowed her head in shame again.

"Oh, don't worry about that. At least there aren't as many sick dragon slayers here, right?" I said, attempting to cheer her up again. When she looked up at me she smiled weakly. She was just so small and adorable, you had to love her and want to see her smile.

After a moment of thinking a thought came across my mind. "Wait a minute, does this mean I'm weaker than Rogue?" I asked, wide eyed. Wendy sat on the seat across from Rogue and I, just barely enough room between Lucy and the wall for her to fit, and shrugged as Lucy laughed at my expression. I can't say I was too surprised, he is close friends with the guild master.

In the middle of the train ride, I was staring out the window in a daze when suddenly I felt a heavy weight plop onto my lap. I looked and saw a very dizzy Rogue had fallen over. I sighed, stroking his hair to hopefully calm him down with a faint tinge to my cheeks. It was a little weird having him on my lap, but I felt bad for the poor guy. He must be sick as hell by now, this ride was longer than the last. Frosch took this chance to curl up cutely on his stomach and I noticed that Rogue smelled like the midnight air and pine. I smiled lightly.

Then another thought occurred to me.

"Hey Wendy?" I asked. She looked over to me, the white exceed I now know as Carla curled up in her lap and asleep. "If all Dragon Slayers get motion sick and you're a dragon slayer why aren't you?" I asked. She blinked at me, hesitating.

"I have no idea." She admitted, a little worriedly. We each cast our gazes out the train car window again.

By the time we rolled into the station, everyone including me had fallen fast asleep and were startled awake by the announcer on the intercom.

Rogue blushed when he found out his head was on my lap, and since the train wasn't in motion he seemed alright. Though Natsu seemed a little out of it still. Part of me said he was faking it for some reason.

Not wanting Lucy to have to deal with a lazy Dragon Slayer, I muttered under my breath, "Nastu, get off her now or I'll put you back on that train to magnolia." In the next instant he was practically declaring war on the Vulcans and shooting glares in my direction while Rogue and I snickered. That was when a glint off something metal caught my eye at Lucy's hip. It took me a moment to realize they were celestial keys and I brightened, calling out to her as I caught up with her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't know you were a Celestial mage!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing special." She smiled at me.

"Can I see your keys for a second?" I asked her. She raised an eye brow.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious." I told her. '_You'll find out if we have to fight._' Is what I wanted to say, but I could tell Lucy was a smart girl, she'd likely have been able to figure it out. She put a hand on the key rings protectively, hesitant for a moment before cautiously relinquishing them to me. I held the small collection of keys in my hand, looking them over. She seemed to have fifteen spirit keys, ten were the rare golden zodiac keys and five were silver keys.

"Wow, you have an impressive collection of gold keys." I told her, making her blush slightly. I spread the keys over my hand as she made a quiet thanks. I looked at the symbols at the top to find which ones she had. Starting with the silver keys she had Lira the harp, Crux the Southern Cross, Nicola the Canis Minor, Horologium the clock, and Pyxis the compass. Among the gold keys was Leo the Lion, Taurus the Golden bull, Sagittarius the archer, Cancer the giant crab, Capricorn the goat, Aries the ram, Scorpio the scorpion, Gemini the twins, Virgo the maiden and Aquarius the Water Bearer.

I smiled thankfully as I handed the keys back to her. "Thanks, your collection is very impressive." I told her. She smiled and thanked me as well before changing the subject back to our mission.

"C'mon, we should get to our client before we're late." She said, running a little ways ahead. Everyone except Lucy was giving me curious looks. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I expected it from Fairy Tail, but I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Rogue." I sighed, shaking my head. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Maybe if you guys are lucky you'll see why I had to know what keys she had." I giggled, striding up next to the celestial wizard.

We met up with our clients in a local tavern. It was a family of four with two friends. Not a large group, easy enough to keep track of. There were two separate caravans for crossing the mountain, but each could only carry four. We all decided that Wendy and Lucy would ride in the caravan with the kids while Rogue, Natsu and I would keep watch outside, walking alongside them. But once we reached the mountain, everyone would have to walk. The winds were too strong and the snow was too thick to see anything. Why only Dragon Slayers were acceptable for this mission, I may never know.

We traveled along the roads that lead to the base of the mountain, not encountering too much trouble. A few bandit scouts and raiders, nothing too bad. We didn't even have to use our magic.

When we reached the base of the mountain, there was something about it that seemed familiar to me. I couldn't quite place it. I shrugged it off as Lucy and Wendy followed our clients kids out of the back caravan and Rogue informed the adults in the front that we were at the base of the mountain.

Everyone started up the mountain as the caravans rode away. There would be another pair waiting for us on the other side. I kept staring up at the top of the mountain. There was a dark shape near the summit. It did look a lot like a dragon, roaring up to the sky. The only distinction was the large hunk of rock that filled the space between the front and hind legs. I was certain I'd never seen that stone before, but this mountain was too familiar. Why? My hand unconsciously went to the chain around my neck

"Akemi?" Rogues voice snapped me from my trance. I looked at him, his face written with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer I turned my gaze back up the mountain. "C'mon, we should get moving." I said, shuffling through the snow to get to the rest of the group, tucking my necklace underneath my top.

We traveled up the mountain for a few hours. It was getting dark so we all decided to set camp at the spot we were. Lucy and I played with the children including Wendy, tackling them into the snow and tickling them senseless while Natsu started a fire to keep the group warm. Rogue was leaning against a tree and keeping watch for anything that may have wanted to attack us while the adults among our clients started to build up the tents. At some point Natsu must have gotten bored because he started chasing us and the kids around, though admittedly mostly after Lucy and attacking us with tickles every now and again.

After about the eighth time Lucy got caught I was spent from running and laid in the snow, gazing at the clouded sky and listened to Lucy please for Natsu to stop his tickling. I zoned out and gazed to the top of the mountain again, where the Dragon formation was. I'd realized that it probably felt so nostalgic being up here because it reminded of my time with Hoshimi.

"Dear, are you alright?" The mother of the children asked me curiously. I kept my gaze at the mountain summit as I shrugged.

"I'm just remembering times lost." I responded. I heard the crunch of snow as she sat down next to me and I sat up. "You shouldn't sit in the snow, you'll catch a cold." I told her. She simply smiled.

"And what about you? Won't you get sick too?"

"Dragon Slayers don't get sick easily. And when we do it can be deadly for humans." I told her.

"You say that as if you aren't human yourself." She told me. I slouched over my knees.

"I've been traveling alone up until just yesterday. Everyone who saw me looked at me as if I was some sort of creature they'd never seen before. Not that I can blame, my appearance is very odd." I admitted.

"No, I don't think that. That's how everyone looks at a stranger." The woman said, smiling at me. I smiled back and took a deep breath. I noticed something odd about her scent. I took me a moment to realize what it was.

"And what about you? Any plans for this new town?" I asked. She smiled softly, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Well, my husband and I were hoping to expand the family a little in a bigger home, but we haven't had much luck recently." She blushed softly, whether it was from the cold or slight embarrassment, I couldn't tell. My smile brightened as I realized she didn't know.

"How long has it been since your husband and you have last tried?" I asked. Her blush increased.

"Oh, well, probably a few nights ago." She whispered. I giggled softly.

"Is that so? Well, judging from your scent I'd say you're at least three weeks along." Her eyes snapped to mine in disbelief. "A few weeks too early for any pregnancy test to pick up, but a Dragon Slayers nose doesn't lie, I promise you." I smiled and her face lit up in pure joy. She laughed excitedly and hugged me, exclaiming her thanks before she ran off to tell her husband. I smiled to myself, it was so nice to see people smile that brightly.

"Akemi! Come on, dinners ready!" Lucy called and as if on que my stomach made a low growl. I stood, stretched and sat down with everyone else while we talked and the Fairy Tail mages told us all enthralling stories of their adventures.

"What about you Akemi? Any interesting missions with Sabertooth?" Lucy asked, smiling hopefully. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I only joined yesterday." I smiled. She looked surprised for a moment but visibly shrug it off. I wanted to tell her that interesting things happened on my journeys, but all of them were tied to the past I wasn't ready to talk about yet. So I kept quiet instead as they all talked exuberantly, adding commentary here and there and laughing along with everyone else. Though, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger than what any of us had bargained for was going to happen soon. Whether it happened on this mission, in a month, a year, it would happen.

But the question was, what?


	2. Celestial Dragon Slayer

I growled lowly as I gazed at the idiotic boy while he rubbed the back of his pink head.

"Natsu, I swear, if you've gotten us lost because you wanted a detour to look at the rock formation, I will kill you." I threatened. He huffed and glowered at me.

"I didn't get us lost, I know exactly where we were!" He defended and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning over me. I raised myself up on my tiptoes and pressed my forehead against his, ignoring the freeze burn I got from his overly high temperature.

"You can't possibly know because not even I can figure it out in this storm, and I fucking grew up on a mountain!" I shouted at him. It wasn't the fact that he'd gotten us lost that ticked me off, it was more of that he'd put the pregnant woman's life in danger. She could get hypothermia or worse and lose the baby. I wasn't going to let her lose the child she and her husband had wanted so badly, not on my damn life.

"Oh yeah, then you lead us, scrunch face!" He insulted. Scrunch face?!

"What the hell did you just call me, Pyromaniac?" I threw an insult back at him.

"Scrunch Face." He drawled out with a cocky grin on his face. I seethed.

"You're the one who will be scrunch faced by the time I'm through with you!" I shouted and knocked him one in the jaw. He tumbled into the snow and onto his face. When he got back up he turned a furious glare to me. Within seconds his fists were aflame and he came at me. He threw a punch to my face and I swerved to the side, igniting my own fists with pale golden celestial power. I punched him in the stomach to send him spiraling back into the snow again. He jumped to his feet and stumbled back. I stood where I was, my fists raised and ready.

"Enough!" Lucy shouted. Natsu and I froze at the tone of her voice. I wasn't even sure why I'd listened, I was even a little annoyed I had, but I relaxed my stance and glowered darkly at Natsu while he gazed apologetically at the blonde celestial mage. "We're all cold and tired, but this isn't the time to be fighting! Just please, calm down and we'll work this out." Lucy reasoned.

I stopped glaring at the pink haired idiot and sighed grudgingly. I looked up to the surrounding scenery and began trying to figure out where we were supposed to go. The storm was too strong to see clearly and if we tried to retrace our steps, it wouldn't only set us back half a day, but they'd have been filled in with more snow by now. The only way I could think of to find my way would be if we had a compass. I knew Lucy had Pyxis, but I didn't want her to use up her magic energy before we started fighting.

I muttered a phrase I had long since memorized under my breath and suddenly I could feel a tugging in my gut. My sight sharpened and it was like a golden path illuminated before me, showing me the best path to take. I pointed into the direction my gut was leading me.

"The town is that way." I said simply and started walking that way.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked skeptically. I nodded firmly and began to follow the path I knew only I could see. The rest of the group wordlessly followed me. I heard footsteps crunching in the snow fall into step with me, but I paid no mind until they started talking.

"_Pyxis, guide my way, show me the path to my destination_?" Natsu's voice quoted the spell I'd cast. I glanced at him for an instant, but quickly drew my eyes back to the path. "What the hell did you do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess you'll never know." I said simply, a coy smile on my face. Natsu grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Who the hell are you? First you show up out of nowhere on only your second day with Sabertooth, then you name all of Lucy's keys like you know them by heart and now this. I wanna know just what game you think you're playing." He demanded. I could tell he meant for that to be intimidating and it pissed me off.

"Now you listen here, I'm am _not_ playing a game. I really did need to know what keys your girlfriend had for reasons that are too complicated to explain right now." He opened his mouth to protest to smething but I ignored him and continued. "I may have only joined the guild a few days ago, but I am a Dragon Slayer. If you don't like how I use my magic, then take it up with someone else. I only learned the damn art." I bit out and walked briskly away. I searched for the golden line again. It had disappeared. I growled lowly. "Now look what you've done, I've fucking lost track of where we were going!" I growled at him.

"Well why don't you use that spell again? I'm sure it's simple to do." Natsu barked back.

"Guess what, it's not! I have to constantly feed magic energy into that spell just so _I_ can see the path! Not to mention the toll to so much as cast it in the first place!" I shouted at him. It really wasn't that big of a deal, I was just pissed at him.

"Well that's hardly my fault!"

"No, but it is your fault that I lost concentration in the first place!" Our heads where bashed against each other at this point and we were pushing forcefully against one another, growling lowly.

"Knock it off!" Lucy screamed in our ears startling us both into falling into the snow. "Natsu, if Erza were here right now, she'd have both your heads on silver platters and I wouldn't blame her!" Natsu cringed. I rolled my eyes. "Akemi, please don't yell at him. If not for my sake, at least do it to set a good example?" Lucy begged. My eyes immediately flicked to the children of the group. They were staring at us with round eyes. My eyes met Lucy's again and I found myself giving in to her request just from that. I couldn't explain it, but I somehow already had a soft spot for the busty blonde. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, alright, I promise." Lucy stared at me skeptically and I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, a promise coming from me is a promise I keep for life. I mean c'mon, I promised a friend a long time ago I'd find someone and I'm still looking for him!" I told her. She looked me over a second before a smile broke out on her face and she suddenly started laughing. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and looked over at Natsu to make sure he was just as confused as I was. He was shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Luce, your being weird again." He declared. I assumed this was something that occurred often.

"I can't help it. The way you two look right now, you look as though you're related." She sighed. I snapped my head to look at his face as he scrutinized mine. Rosy hair that stuck up all over the place, onyx eyes, masculine features, what about this boy resembled me at all?! I had a bit of a square jaw, sure, but my hair was by far tamer, save for a tuft of my bangs that stuck up in the front. My eyes were gold and my hair was white. I couldn't help but agree with Natsu that Lucy was indeed weird. I shrugged and he mirrored my action before standing to his feet. He held his out for me to take.

"C'mon, we should get moving." He said. I stared at his hand for a second before completely ignoring it and standing to my feet.

"Yeah, we should." I replied, but before I could even begin to mumble the phrase an ear splitting shriek echoed from the group behind us. I turned just in time to see the children hid behind Natsu and I while a large white and blue gorilla looking monster charged at us. Natsu smirked and jumped in for an attack. I wanted to shriek at him to not be so reckless, but it was too late. Another Vulcan came charging out of the mist and knocked him into the snow for the fourth time in the few minutes.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as I lunged forward to check on him. The Vulcan raised his fist above the fire breather and I acted off of impulse, doing an acrobatic handstand and swing my legs into the hard muscly stomach of the Vulcan fiercely. It was knocked a few feet back and stumbled into the snow as I jumped back to my feet. Natsu was trying to stand on his own while the first Vulcan came dangerously close to trampling us. I grabbed the boys arm and jumped out of the way as the oversized monkey tried to smash us with both his fists.

"You okay?" I asked, letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, thanks." He said and we both jumped back into the fight.

I observed the fight carefully, seeing that both Vulcan were standing once more and Rogue and Wendy had sprung into action as Lucy began to summon one of her spirits. I cursed as I saw she'd summoned Taurus. This would make things a bit more difficult.

I dashed into the fight and jumped high in the air, crying "Celestial Dragons Tail Whip!" A string of light from my foot lashed out and struck one of the Vulcan in the chest, making it howl in pain. I landed in a crouch, having to jump immediately out the way again to dodge Wendy's roar. I quickly assessed my options, trying to decide what I could do next when I heard a scream that made my face pale. I looked behind me and saw that Maria, the pregnant mother of our group, was being picked up by an oversized ape. My blood boiled and I acted out of rage, breathing in deeply for a roar.

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" A spiral of wind and light erupted from my mouth and went spiraling directly into the Vulcan. He let Maria go and was flung back from the impact. I quickly realized that she was thrown in another direction and dived to catch her. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and murmured a thank you. I just nodded my head and set her down, telling her to go somewhere safe before I ran after the Vulcan now rising from the snow. I leapt to be eye level with it and punched him with my Celestial Dragons Claw. He tumbled further down the mountain and I left him be for the moment in favor of making sure that the rest of Maria's family were safe.

I dashed over and crouched in front of the cowering kids. I picked one up in my arms and told the other to climb onto my back. The both wrapped their arms around my neck and I sprung away from the area, searching for a good shelter for them. I hated to leave the others to deal with the fight on their own, but the safety of the clients came first.

I spotted a cave far enough away from the fight and dashed inside, carefully setting the children onto the stone floor. I then held both their hands and made them look at me.

"I need you to stay right here, alright? You'll be safe here." I promised. They numbly nodded and I did as well, let go of their hands and ran out of the cave. I saw the Vulcan I'd knocked down the mountain dashing up after me and I sprinted to meet it halfway. I gathered Celestial energy into both my hands, tossed them together and sent them flying to the Vulcan. He was knocked down the mountain again and my magic exploded on impact.

I slid down the snow after him and gave him a harsh punch in his abdomen. Even though he was unconscious by this point, for good measure I grabbed him by an ankle, threw him in the opposite direction of the cave and moved to rejoin the others.

When I got there, an entire pack of Vulcan were attacking the group. Lucy had dropped Taurus and summoned an orange haired spirit in a suit. He was attacking four at once while Lucy kept a lovey eyed gorilla at bay using her whip. Wendy was taking care of one over to the left of the celestial spirit wizard and Rogue was cloaking two in shadow. The two Vulcan being stupid, started attacking each other. Natsu was attempting to make roasted meat out of three of them and going all out. For some reason, recognition sparked in my mind when I saw him fighting. There was something familiar about the way he fought. Where had I seen that before…?

I was snapped from my thoughts when Maria, the client I had informed was pregnant, cried out in terror. I snapped my head in that direction and my eyes widened in horror.

One of the Vulcan had her in his clutches as she fought furiously to get away. I seethed in anger. There was no way in hell I was going to let that grimy Vulcan harm a pregnant woman!

I launched my feet off the ground and held out my hands, summoning the weapon I'd wanted to use.

"I summon from the constellation of the bull the Axe of Taurus!" In my grasp the big golden weapon appeared. With a mighty swing the blade made contact with the Vulcan's stomach, but there wasn't enough force to slice through him. I noticed his grip on Maria had loosened and I had just enough time to stand on his wrist, take her from his grasp and jump away before he could hit the ground. With one arm I raised the large Axe threatening to the oversized monkey and held Maria with my other arm as I backed away.

The Vulcan stood to his feet and snarled for an instant before a look crossed his face making me think hearts would appear in his eyes.

"Woman! Woman!" He cried stupidly and I glowered. I put Maria down next to me carefully and used my now free hand to clutch the Axe more firmly.

"Yeah, and this woman's about to kick your ass!" I declared and launched into the air. I held the Axe above my head and swung down onto the monkeys head. Effortlessly he caught it between his hands and pouted at me while I struggled to force it down.

"Bad woman." He stated. I scoffed and ripped the Axe away from his grasp, swinging it into his side and he knocked a few pine trees over when he stumbled a few meters away.

"Bad monkey." I grumbled and focused my energy into the blade I held with another constellation. When I felt no response to my summons I briefly wondered what was wrong before I realized what happened and cursed. His gate must be open, I didn't know he was contracted! Suddenly I registered there was a shadow looming above me and barely had enough time to block as the infuriated monkey attacked. He was shoving his fist down onto the shaft of my Axe. I struggled to keep the force from crushing me and I was bent backward at an uncomfortable angle. Damn it, if I didn't do something soon I'd be crushed!

Just as suddenly as I'd seen the shadow, there was a blue and yellow tendril wrapped around the Vulcan's neck. Surprised, he lifted his hand to try and pull the tendril away as he choked and backed off from me. Before I had the chance to react, the orange haired male in a suit punched the monster across the face. As the tendril released him he went flying into a rock wall and a load of snow collapsed onto him. That was when I saw Lucy land right beside me.

"You alright?" She asked. I nodded and leaned on the axe to stand. "Why do you have Taurus' Axe?" The blonde asked, looking the golden weapon up and down. I chuckled.

"I summoned it from the celestial world." I answered.

"How?" She asked. I smiled gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm a celestial dragon slayer!" I exclaimed. She still gave me a puzzled look. "I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get rid of these pests." I declared. The look on Lucy's face became determined and she nodded.

"Right, Loke let's whoop their butt's!" She declared. The orange haired spirit smirked.

"Anything for you Lucy! Regulus Gatling Impact!" He declared and I widened my eyes in realization while his attack wiped out three of the Vulcan.

"This is Leo?" I asked. Lucy nodded.

"Though he goes by Loke." I made a mental note to inquire more about it later. I merely nodded.

"I should get Maria to safety, can you cover me?" I asked. Leo answered for her.

"I'll protect you fair ladies." He said smoothly. I sweat dropped.

"Flirt much?" I muttered to Lucy. She sighed.

"You get used to it." She said before her concentration hardened back to the situation at hand. I took her initiative and turned back to Maria, dispelling the Axe as it faded into star dust. I held my hand out to her.

"C'mon, I'll take you somewhere safe." I said. She nodded and muttered a thanks as she grasped my hand. I guided her up the mountain while Lucy and Leo fought of any Vulcan that tried to intercept us.

Reaching the cave that I'd hidden the kids in, I told her it would be safe there. When he children saw her they cried out in joy and ran into their mother's arms. I smiled softly and turned back to the celestial wizard and her spirit.

"Let's go." I commanded and slid down the mountain on my feet again.

Leo did the same while carrying Lucy bridal style. For some odd reason, that didn't sit well with me. I ignored it as we approached the area where everyone was fighting again.

"Luce, watch out!" Natsu shouted from way off and we both looked up to see a Vulcan coming down from above. Everything seemed to slow down and my body reacted before my mind could. I jumped in front of Lucy and met the Vulcan's fists with my foot. I let out a shriek as pain shot through my leg and a crack met my ears. I didn't notice the Vulcan jump back and cringe from my cry as I collapsed on the ground and clutched my leg. Damn it, and just when I don't have enough magic power for that spell.

"Crap!" I cursed as tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Akemi!" Lucy cried as she skid on her bare knees to sit next to me. I looked up at her. I couldn't explain it, but there was something about her that made me worry.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, cringing from the pain in my leg and the strain in my voice.

"I'm fine, you're the one that got hurt! What's wrong?" The blonde asked frantically. I breathed a sigh of relief before cringing. I took a deep breath as my leg burned and throbbed, trying to keep my voice even as I answered her.

"I think it's broken." I told her, my voice still a bit shaky. She stuttered a moment before finally replying.

"H-hold on, I'll go get Wendy." Lucy said and before I could stop her she ran off. I looked up to see Loke and Natsu working together to beat the crap out of the poor Vulcan. I would not want to be in his shoes right now.

They finished the Vulcan off as Lucy was returning with the small blue haired girl and Rogue was following them worriedly. Without a single word, the small slayer got on her knees and raised her hands to my leg. A blue glow illuminated her hands and was casted onto my leg. I cringed as I felt the fractured bones weaving back together.

"Is she alright?" Natsu and Rogue asked simultaneously.

"I'll be fine." Told them, but cringed again when I felt a piece of bone that must have splintered off come back to the whole. "What you should be worrying about are the clients. Are the other three we couldn't get to safe?" I asked.

"They're fine, they found a hiding place for themselves." Rogue told me.

"What about the rest of the Vulcan?" Lucy asked.

"That was the last one." Natsu laughed. I sighed in relief, only to immediately tense back up when another pang of pain hit. Someone touched my shoulder and I cracked an eye open to see it was Lucy. Her dough eyes were staring at me with worry. I turned my gaze to Wendy and saw she was sweating from the strain of her magic. I reached up and touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration and smiled at her.

"It's okay if you can't heal it you know, you deserve as much rest as the rest of us." I smiled. She looked down to her lap.

"I'm sorry. It's easier if it's an open wound. Healing a broken bone takes a little more work." Wendy explained. I laughed.

"You bet it does." I giggled and looked up to Rogue. "There's a cave just up there." I told him, pointing up the mountain. "Maria and the kids are hiding inside. Could you go get them?" I asked him. He nodded and dashed up the mountain. I looked around at the few pine trees that were up here, or more specifically their branches. Seeing a good one I asked someone to grab it. Natsu snapped it off and brought it over to me. "Thanks, one more thing, can I borrow your scarf?" I asked him. He clutched it defensively, telling me he was refusing.

"That's a memento given to him from his dragon. He never takes it off, not even when he sleeps." Lucy told me. I smiled.

"That's alright, I understand." I told him, looking around for something else, trying not to think about the chain around my neck. That was the only thing I had left of my dragon as well. Suddenly I remembered my cloak and hastily took it off while trying to keep my leg still. Lucy tried asking me what I was doing but I ignored her and ripped a strip of the end. Once I had that I carefully set my leg straight with the branch and wrapped the strip of cloth firmly around my leg to keep the stick in place.

"I'm going to need a splint if we want to keep moving." I told her. I tried to get up on my own but Natsu grabbed my wrists to stop me. He wrapped my arms around his neck and heaved me onto his back. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I demanded. He hooked his hands behind my knees to hold me securely before replying.

"There is no way you're walking on your own. I could hear the crack from where I was standing." He said. I huffed.

"Well that's not surprising with how sensitive Dragon slayer hearing is." I mumbled. "Besides, I've lived on my own for years before a few days ago, you really think I haven't dealt with a broken bone or two?" Of course, those times I actually had enough magic power to do something about it.

"Doesn't matter, if you were to walk on your own, you'd slow us down." Natsu retaliated. I pouted.

"Then why not leave me behind?" I muttered. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"No way." The pink haired boy snapped and I jumped.

"It doesn't matter if we just met, we'd never leave anyone behind." Lucy smiled, tossing my cloak back onto my shoulders. I stared between them both while Natsu smiled goofily as well. I groaned and laid my head on the boys back.

"Idiot's." I mumbled under my breath halfheartedly. I heard Natsu chuckle softly.

"I heard that." I smacked him on the forehead lightly. He laughed heartily. "Are all celestial based wizards violent?" He asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Lucy and I complained simultaneously. His laugh increased in volume. We waited for Rogue to come back down with the clients before continuing on our way again. Lucy walked beside Natsu and I and I caught her curious glance every now and again. She was thinking hard about something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I never got to thank you for jumping in front of me." She smiled. I mirrored her expression.

"Don't mention it." I replied. She looked down.

"Still, you broke your leg because of me." I could tell she wanted to continue but I stopped her.

"Stop that, it was my choice to jump in front of you. Even if you had told me not to I wasn't thinking and only acted. Don't you dare blame yourself for my decision, you hear me?" I asked. He looked up and I smiled warmly. "It really was no problem." I told her. She hesitated a moment before nodding and smiling in return. Then I realized I should probably thank flame breath for carrying me. I turned my head to him, noticing his head was turned and watching our conversation. He was smiling at Lucy so I poked his cheek.

"And I owe you a thank you too, even if I didn't want to be carried." I smirked. He scoffed.

"You're welcome anyways." He said indifferently. I shook my head and started watching the path over his shoulder. Then I saw a boulder I swear I had seen earlier that day.

"No way…" I groaned.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We're going in circles!" I exclaimed, pushing myself up from Natsu's shoulders to stare over his head. Lucy looked around when Rogue called from ahead.

"She's right! The battle field is a little ways ahead!" He called back to us.

"We're lost?" Lucy asked.

"Can't you just use Pyxis?" Happy asked. She shook her head.

"I'm completely out of magic power." She explained. I sighed and took a deep breath. Here goes the last of my power as well.

"Pyxis, guide our way, show us the path to our destination!" I cried. The same golden line as before appeared in our path and this time I knew the others could see it as well. There was a sudden drain in my magic and I cringed.

"Akemi, is this you?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"Though it's just for today. This is using the last of my magic power." I smiled a smile that I knew looked more like a cringe. Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." He said and started following the line. He told Rogue what the line was when we passed him and everyone started following the line.

We followed for about an hour before I ran out of magic power and the line disappeared.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got." I apologized weakly.

"It's fine. It's getting dark anyways, we should get some rest." Rogue replied. With a sigh from the entire group except Rogue and I Natsu set me down and we all either started building a fire or sitting down for a break. I laid my back in the snow and stared at the darkening sky, hoping the clouds would open up and reveal some stars. There was a small weight on my stomach and I lifted my head to stare. Frosch had crawled up onto my belly and was staring at my face worriedly.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and pet him behind his ears.

"I'll be fine little guy, don't you worry." I told him. He still stared at me worriedly and I wondered if that was how everyone else was reacting. No matter how much I said I was fine, did they actually believe me? I felt somehow disappointed at the thought that they may think otherwise. I left my head fall back into the snow as I continued to pet Frosch.

My eyes caught onto the giant dragon formation again and let the hand not petting the little cat drift to the chain around my neck again, fiddling with the key that was hanging off. My mind drifted to the large, silver scaled dragon that raised me. I smiled remembering all the times we had, the good and the bad. All the laughs we shared, how scared I was when I'd had my first lady blood, and how grossed out I was when she had 'the talk' with me right after.

"_Akemi, get out of here!" The dragon roared at me, flapping her wing and making me fight a gust of wind with my little crossed arms._ I frowned at the memory. I shook my head, dropped my necklace back on my chest and sat up to lean on my knees, trying to find anything else to think about. I glowered at the fire pit while the silver key around my neck suddenly felt like a thousand ton weight.

I continued to glare as the fire breather blew a flame onto the frozen wood and it finally lit. People gathered around it and held their hands up to it for warmth, but I didn't. It wouldn't help the desolate cold feeling I had inside.

I jumped when someone touched my shoulder and looked up into worried doe eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked me. I diverted my eyes from hers and noticed Natsu and Rogue were looking at me as well. I turned my eyes to the snow and pushed Lucy's hand off.

"I'm fine, just… remembering." I told her.

"Remembering what?" She asked, seating herself in the snow next to me. I shook my head.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it." I gave her a fake smile. She continued to frown worriedly. I sighed. "I just… don't want to talk about it, okay?" I told her. She hesitated before nodding in understanding.

"Why not come join us by the fire, it's warm." She told me, trying to lure me. I shook my head with a soft smile.

"Nah, I'm good, you should go cuddle up with the fire breather, I'm sure he's far warmer than that fire." I smiled mischievously. She blushed furiously.

"W-w-what are you talking about? Where'd that come from?!" She declared embarrassedly. I laughed heartily at her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to, I could smell a lie a mile away!" I declared. She smacked my shoulder lightly as I continued to laugh at her embarrassment. She continued her attempts to deny it as I calmed down and glanced at said boy. I knew he was listening judging by the indifferent look and small blush dusting his cheeks, their situation was two sided. I then turned back to the celestial mage.

"I guess I still owe you an explanation, huh?" She looked bewildered for a moment until recognition crossed her face. "I can summon the powers and weapons of any celestial spirit I choose at will. However it only works if that spirits gate is closed. It makes fighting all the more tiresome some days." I sighed. She looked at me, amazed.

"How?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. I smiled.

"I'm a celestial dragon slayer." I stated simply. She suddenly looked excited and grasped my hands in hers.

"A magic similar to mine?! What all can you do?!" She asked excitedly. I giggled at her.

"I can't summon the spirits themselves if that's what you're wondering. In fact Most of the things you do I can't. The only spell we share is Urano Metria." I explained simply. "But other than the dragon slaying attacks themselves and being able to use the constellations as I see fit, that's almost it." I told her.

"Almost?" She questioned. I shrugged.

"There's a small ability I have, but I've never really had the chance to use it so I'm not sure how it affects me except for what Hoshimi told me."

"Which is?" She pushed.

"I can transfer my magic power to other people. It's supposed to drain my magic impossibly fast, but comes in handy if there's nothing more I can do." I told her.

"Wow, really?!" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly sitting at my other side and gaping at me with a look similar to kid who just saw the best magic trick ever. I sighed.

"Is that what you did earlier when that trail appeared before us? Summon a constellation?" Lucy asked. I nodded.

"I used Pyxis, that's how he sees things. It takes more magic power to do so, but I can allow the others around me to see it as well. Sometimes I can combine two constellations too, but that's only if their compatible to some degree."

"So basically you get to experiment with your ability's, huh?" She giggled. I smiled. "That all makes you sound really powerful." Lucy admitted.

"Well, I may have as much magic power as this dolt," I started, gesturing to the pink haired boy and earning an irritated complaint. "But in the right situations they can come in handy." I told her with a smile.

"What do you eat as a celestial dragon slayer?" Natsu asked curiously. I shrugged.

"The residual energy of the stars that would normally go to waste." I told him, laying back to gaze up at the clouds. I saw them parting slightly, as if hearing my statement and revealed the Draco constellation. My eyes widened in realization and my hand went back to the key around my neck. Lucy seemed to have noticed.

"Hey, isn't that…?" She started. I looked to her and she was gesturing to the key around my neck. I widened my eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Akemi…" Lucy suddenly hugged me, and that's when I noticed Rogue standing behind her, staring at the key around my neck.

"Is that a broken celestial key?" He asked. I nodded sadly.

"It was Hoshimi's…" I said quietly and the other dragon slayers were shocked into silence.


End file.
